Três lados
by Poly-chan
Summary: Hannah descobre algo que Booth não havia lhe contado sobre seu relacionamento com Brennan. E a jornalista que existe dentro dela resolve investigar.
1. A descoberta

**Título:**Três lados  
**Autor: **Poly  
**Beta: **Marina, bat-nome MLSP  
**Categoria:** 6 temporada, B&B  
**Advertências:** Spoilers apenas para o que já aconteceu na 6 temporada.  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Capítulos:** 1/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**Resumo:** Hannah descobre algo que Booth não havia lhe contado sobre seu relacionamento com Brennan. E a jornalista que existe dentro dela resolve investigar.  
**N/a:** Ok, pessoas, isso é algo para distraí-los durante o pequeno hiatus. Nasceu de um pensamento à toa que tive – o que aconteceria se a Hannah descobrisse sobre a 'ajuda' que Booth ofereceu a Brennan quando ela expressou o desejo de ter um filho? E eis que surgiu a história. Minha previsão era escrever 3 capítulos, mas ela cresceu e acredito que serão 5 no total.  
Adoro ouvir a opinião de vocês. ^_^

**TRÊS LADOS**

**

* * *

**_E quanto a mim, te quero, sim__  
__Vem dizer que você não sabe__  
__E quanto a mim, não é o fim__  
__Nem há razão pra que um dia acabe __  
_**_ Skank – Três lados_**

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1 – A descoberta**

_**HANNAH**_  
-Alô? Sim, é a casa dele. Não, ele não está. Trabalhando. – Hannah deixou de lado o livro que lia, para trocar o telefone de ouvido.

Então congelou o movimento com a mão.

-De onde está ligando?

_-Da clínica de fertilização._

Hannah soltou uma risada curta.

-Tem certeza que ligou no número certo?

_-Seeley Joseph Booth, 39 anos, solteiro, residente à Rua Malcom..._ – recitou a mulher, como se lesse de uma ficha.

-Sim, é isso mesmo. – disse Hannah, se sentando novamente – Do que se trata exatamente?

_-Temos aqui uma amostra de sêmen que vai completar dois anos de armazenamento em alguns meses. Precisamos da posição, tanto dele, como da..._ – ela parou, provavelmente procurando a linha certa na ficha – _Temperance Brennan._

Por muito pouco o telefone não caiu no chão.

_-Senhora? Ainda está aí? Está me ouvindo?_

-Sim, eu... é só... Brennan, você falou?

_-Isso mesmo. Tentamos contatá-la mais cedo sem sucesso, mas uma vez que temos que contatar as duas partes..._

-Tudo bem, avisarei o Seeley assim que ele chegar.

_-Faça isso, por favor. O contrato está para expirar e precisamos de uma posição. Se a amostra não for usada pela paciente, podemos enviá-la para nosso banco, mas precisamos ter a autorização dele._

Hannah desligou o telefone, e ficou encarando a parede, aturdida. _Sério? _Seeley deixando uma amostra de sêmen para a Dra. Brennan?

_**TEMPERANCE**_  
-E você realmente acha que, se tivermos uma menina, ela vai usar outra coisa que não seja rosa? Essas lojas para bebês são deslumbrantes, Bren.

Brennan sorriu para Angela. As duas haviam acabado de voltar de uma loja de roupas de bebê, onde haviam passado depois de almoçar. Angela não parava de sorrir. Ela se sentou no sofá do escritório de Brennan, e continuou falando.

Brennan se sentou à escrivaninha, checando o correio eletrônico enquanto conversava com a amiga. Foi então que um email, da clínica de fertilização, lhe chamou a atenção.

-Brennan? Pode ao menos fingir que está prestando atenção em mim?

Ela fechou o email, mirando a amiga.

-Me desculpe, Ange. O que estava falando?

-O que aconteceu?

-Como?

-Querida, o que aconteceu? Eu vi sua expressão apenas alguns segundos atrás! – disse Angela, se pondo de pé. – O que você viu aí?

-Não é nada de mais.

Mas Angela já havia dado a volta na mesa, e antes que Brennan pudesse fechar a janela do email, ela viu o título do último lido.

-Por que a clínica de fertilização estaria mandando emails para você?

Brennan suspirou.

-Dois anos atrás, Booth fez a doação, mas eu não marquei o procedimento. Provavelmente o prazo do contrato está próximo de expirar e eles querem saber minha posição a respeito da doação.

Angela encarou a amiga por alguns segundos, tentando traduzir o que ela estaria sentindo com aquela notícia.

-Você se arrepende de não ter feito a inseminação? Pensa em fazer?

-Não me arrependo. Booth deixou bem claro que não queria, se não pudesse participar da vida da criança. E agora...

-Agora está tudo muito mais complicado, não está?

Brennan apenas concordou com um meneio.

-Ela não quer filhos.

-O quê?

-Perguntei a ela, Angela. A Hannah disse que não chegou a discutir o assunto com o Booth, mas não é desejo dela ter filhos.

-Você também dizia não querer, Brennan. E aqui está você.

Ela teve que concordar.

-O Booth queria ter mais filhos?

Brennan sorriu.

-Mais um no mínimo. Mas eu sei que o sonho dele é ter três, contando com o Parker.

_**SEELEY**_  
-Agente Booth?

-O quê? Agente Adams, me desculpe, perdi a última frase.

-Onde você está com a cabeça, homem? Se concentre aqui, por favor. – disse o outro agente, apontando para a pilha de papéis à sua frente. – Me disseram que você poderia me dar uma mão com esse caso, que você é o melhor, mas não estou vendo se esforçar.  
Booth não gostou do tom de voz do mais velho.

-Ouça, eu me distraí, estava com muita coisa na cabeça. Me desculpe. Retome, prometo que você tem minha total atenção.

Booth ouviu o outro agente retomar a listagem de provas que haviam encontrado, e o porquê de elas juntas não favorecerem a resolução do caso. Foi só meia hora depois, quando finalmente se livrou de Adams, mas com a desagradável promessa de ter que retomar o trabalho no dia seguinte, que conseguiu voltar a pensar no que o distraíra mais cedo.

_Andy._

O bebê Andy.

Que já não era mais um bebê.

Ele não sabia por que o assunto havia ficado preso em sua mente. No dia anterior, enquanto ele e Brennan aguardavam em uma sala de espera, para falar com um juiz que iria liberar um pedido para o caso que estavam trabalhando, Brennan se sentara com o laptop no colo para checar os emails. E foi então que murmurou, espantada, que aquele dia era aniversário de Andy.

Ela virou o laptop na direção de Booth. Ela e Carol, a mãe adotiva de Andy, haviam mantido contato e, vez outra ainda trocavam algum email. Naquele dia, ela enviara algumas fotos do menino, que estava completando quatro anos.

-Ele está enorme, Bones. – disse Booth, espantado.

Ela concordou, e continuou a mirar as fotos enquanto rolava a página. Havia várias dele sorrindo, comendo bolo, fazendo graça para a câmera.

E Booth viu, nos olhos dela, a alegria, mas também algo mais.

Arrependimento? Aceitação?

Desde então Booth não conseguira tirar a cena da cabeça. Brennan ainda queria um filho. Ela queria uma família.

Mas não, não era possível, pensou ele, balançando a cabeça para afastar as imagens de Brennan com uma criança – uma menina de olhos castanhos. Se ela queria uma família, teria que encontrar alguém com quem estivesse disposta a começá-la. Por que, obviamente, ela o havia dispensado.

Booth suspirou, pegando o terno no encosto da cadeira e se preparando para voltar para casa para almoçar. Tinha que tirar Brennan da cabeça, era para Hannah que ele iria voltar agora.


	2. A investigação

**Título:**Três lados  
**Autor: **Poly  
**Beta: **Marina, bat-nome MLSP  
**Capítulos:** 2/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Vamos lá, Hannah descobrindo o passado obscuro do namorado, parte 2.  
_**Angie**, você por aqui também! *.* Obrigada pelo review!_  
_**Gabi**, como essa é mais curtinha e menos complexa, devo postar mais rapidinho os capítulos, ok?_  
_**Ms. Pad's**, eu pensei a mesma coisa quando a Hannah perguntou sobre a Brennan no seriado, e o Booth fez cara de desentendido. Ah, se ela ouvisse metade do que aconteceu..._

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – A investigação**

_**HANNAH**_  
Depois da estranha ligação da manhã, Hannah havia almoçado com Booth. Mas não contara nada a ele. O namorado já havia negado que houvesse qualquer coisa acontecendo entre ele e a parceira. Era hora da jornalista descobrir por si só.

Ela confiava em Booth, e o mais certo a fazer era perguntar a ele diretamente de que se tratava aquilo tudo. Mas investigar era sua paixão, seu hobby e seu vício. E ela queria provar a si mesma que era boa o suficiente para descobrir tudo sobre aquela história sem levantar suspeitas.

Tinha certeza que havia uma explicação razoável para tudo.

Por isso, à tarde, sabendo que Booth havia seguido para o Jeffersonian, ela se encaminhou para o FBI. Começaria pelos lugares mais fáceis e que levantassem o menor número de perguntas.

-Ei, o que está fazendo aqui?

Hannah olhou para o psicólogo do FBI, e então para a sala defronte ao qual estava. Não queria que Cullen percebesse que ela estava conversando com Sweets. Ele não sabia quem ela era e, para que o plano desse certo, as coisas deveriam continuar desta forma.

-Depois posso parar na sua sala? Preciso falar com você.

-Claro. Às duas eu tenho um horário vago, é só ir até lá.

Ele se despediu, tomando o elevador, e ela entrou na sala do vice-diretor.

-Senhor, com licença? Sou Hannah Burley, jornalista, poderíamos conversar?

-A respeito de quê? – perguntou ele, estranhando a repentina presença da mulher.

-Seu melhor time investigativo.

-Está escrevendo uma matéria sobre eles?

-Estou escrevendo uma matéria sobre criminalística, e me falaram que seus subordinados são os melhores. Quero confirmar.

Ela percebeu quando a postura do vice-diretor mudou, e ele quase se permitiu sorrir.

-Tenho que admitir que o número de casos fechados é impressionante.

Ela entrou, encostando a porta.

-Para onde você trabalha?

-Trabalho para o telejornal, mas também escrevo matérias para o Washington Times, que é para quem estou escrevendo essa.

O vice-diretor se deu por satisfeito, e Hannah se aproximou da mesa.

-Sua equipe multi-setorial, em parceria com o Instituto Jeffersonian, é a que tem o maior nível de resolução de casos. Há quanto tempo eles trabalham juntos? – perguntou ela, tirando o gravador da bolsa.

-Praticamente seis anos.

-Praticamente?

-É. Descontando-se os últimos seis meses, em que eles estiveram fora. E no início da parceria, ficaram um ano separados.

-Por quê?

-Não se acertaram logo de início. Demorou um tempo para conseguirem trabalhar juntos, pacificamente.

-E como você explica o fato deles trabalharem tão bem juntos atualmente?

-Não explico. Funciona, estou feliz com isso.

-Eles já tiveram algum tipo de envolvimento romântico?

-Não. É política do Bureau não permitir confraternizações entre agentes, e mesmo agentes e consultores.

-Me fale sobre a forma de resolver casos. – disse ela, sabendo que, uma vez que já perguntara o que podia, devia direcionar a entrevista para algo mais técnico.

Depois de fazer mais algumas perguntas técnicas, Hannah se despediu de Cullen, agradecendo, e caminhou na direção que Sweets explicara ser o seu escritório. Deu algumas batidas na porta, e então uma espiada pela janela lateral, mas a sala estava vazia e com as luzes apagadas. Girou nos calcanhares para voltar outra hora, mas uma mulher de meia idade, que passava com algumas pastas, disse que se ela quisesse esperar pelo psicólogo, podia empurrar a porta e esperar lá dentro, uma vez que ele logo voltaria.

A jornalista fez exatamente isso, observando o escritório enquanto se sentava na poltrona.

Deu uma olhada nas revistas e folhetos sobre a mesa de centro, mas nada chamou sua atenção. Havia um laptop desligado sobre a bancada, uma pilha de livros e alguns papéis.

Ela não viu nenhum arquivo ou armário com pastas, ou teria se proposto a investigar na letra B. Se pondo em pé, deu uma volta pelo escritório, observando os detalhes.

Quando passava perto do laptop, algo chamou sua atenção em um livro aberto sobre a bancada.

Ao focalizar melhor, ela percebeu que o livro estava todo rasurado, com anotações em algumas partes e muitos riscos em outra. Puxando-o para que pudesse ler o título, ela ficou irremediavelmente curiosa.

_Bones - O coração da questão __  
__por Dr. Lance Sweets, Psyd, Phd_

E qual não foi sua surpresa ao começar a ler o ponto destacado, exatamente na página que estava aberta.

_A parceria dos dois aqui estudados funciona com base em uma constante tensão e provocação. Desafiando-se mutuamente e diariamente, eles substituem um relacionamento amoroso por meio de algo sem amarras em teoria. Apenas em suas cabeças são independentes um do outro. Se analisados profundamente, os sentimentos que tem e insistem em negar e esconder é semelhante àquele de casais que estão juntos há muito tempo._

Este parágrafo estava circulado, e havia uma flecha, indicando um pequeno texto escrito à mão na borda da página.

_Booth, o jogador__  
__Brennan, a cientista_

Hannah soltou a respiração, só então se dando conta que a havia segurado.

Ali estava uma prova palpável.

Seu namorado tinha um relacionamento com a Dra. Brennan, que ele havia negado.

Ela suspirou, deixando o livro de lado com irritação. Talvez sempre esperasse encontrar aquilo. Talvez, desde que atendera à ligação da clínica, soubesse que algo estava por vir. Mas até aquele ponto, havia se permitido guardar certa esperança de que tudo não passara de um mal entendido e de que não havia nada por trás do relacionamento profissional de Seeley com a Dra. Brennan.

Nesse momento, ela se sobressaltou com um barulho às suas costas. Colocou o livro de volta sobre a mesa e se virou para Sweets, que entrava.

-Hannah, me desculpe pelo atraso. – disse ele, entrando na sala e pedindo a ela que se sentasse.

-Desde quando você sabe?

Ele a mirou, na dúvida.

-Sei o quê?

-Sobre Seeley e a Dra. Brennan.

Então Sweets viu que ela estava parada bem à frente da bancada, o livro que ele havia escrito há muito tempo, e que pegara para reler um trecho em especial, esquecido e aberto.

-Não quero que tire conclusões precipitadas com esse texto, Hannah. Eu o escrevi há algum tempo, e ainda não tinha conhecimento de todos os fatos...

-Não estou tirando conclusões precipitadas. Então, Dr. Sweets, algum dia eles já tiveram um relacionamento real, como um casal?

-Não, eles perderam o momento.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

Ele suspirou, derrotado. Novamente sinalizou para que ela sentasse e dessa vez ela obedeceu.

-Ouça, logo que eles começaram a trabalhar juntos houve certo... entendimento nesse sentido, mas não existe mais. Não há nada com que você deva se preocupar.

-O que você quer dizer com entendimento? Eles dormiram juntos?

-Não, não chegaram a esse ponto. Ao menos não que tenham me falado.

-Então foi o quê? Um encontro?

Ele a mirou incerto.

-Você vai contar agora, Dr. Sweets. Ou eu descubro por meus próprios meios. E sou boa nisso.

-O Booth não pode ficar sa...

-Informante confidencial, promessa de uma profissional.

Sweets deu um meneio, derrotado.

-Bebida e um beijo, foi o que me contaram. Booth estava seriamente comprometido a levar adiante, tanto que confessou à Dra. Brennan alguns de seus problemas de jogo. Mas ela, e isso é uma análise minha, assustada com a forma como aquilo parecia realmente guiar para algo sério e duradouro, entrou no táxi sem deixá-lo entrar, dizendo que os dois não iriam dormir juntos.

-Foi só isso? – perguntou ela descrente.

-Foi. E depois disso ambos ficaram bem furiosos um com o outro, e demoraram muito tempo para conseguirem trabalhar juntos novamente. Ao longo dos anos desenvolveram uma forte amizade e confidência, mas o relacionamento nunca mais atravessou as linhas dessa amizade.

-Então por que, Dr. Sweets, o Booth me disse que a última namorada séria que teve foi uma advogada, há quase cinco anos? Por que ele está comigo agora, depois de tanto tempo sozinho?

Sweets refletiu. Ela era astuciosa demais, para o azar dele. O psicólogo sabia a resposta, aquilo havia sido produto direto da interferência dele. Mas já havia falado demais, e não iria entregar os pontos e intervir, novamente, em um relacionamento de Booth.

-Talvez você possa fazer esta pergunta diretamente ao Agente Booth.

Hannah balançou a cabeça em concordância, entendendo que aquilo encerrava a conversa.

-Está bem então, obrigado pela atenção.

-Espero ter esclarecido o ponto. E não se preocupe.

-Me ajudou bastante, obrigada.

Assim que Hannah saiu do edifício para as ruas, sua cabeça começou a construir teorias, adaptando alguns fatos ao que havia ouvido.

Agora entendia por que, quando ela e Booth faziam amor, apesar da experiência ser incrível em vários níveis, sempre o sentia se reter. Não era algo que ele fazia conscientemente, ela sabia, mas ele fazia. No auge do ato, ela sentia que ele não se entregava completamente. E agora tinha certeza do porquê.

Ele nunca seria completamente dela. Ele nunca seria completamente de ninguém.

A não ser da Dra. A não ser de Temperance "Bones" Brennan.

A pergunta era, Hannah aceitaria passar o resto de seus dias como a segunda opção?

_**TEMPERANCE E SEELEY**_

Brennan se agarrou às bordas do sofá, desesperada. Sua respiração estava acelerada, sua cabeça girando. Por um momento não soube onde estava. Mas então o seu escritório no Jeffersonian entrou em foco e, junto com ele, algo mais.

-Bones? – disse a voz de Booth, extremamente preocupada. Ele a viu correr até ela, se agachando à sua frente.

Só então ela percebeu que os olhos estavam embaçados com as lágrimas não derramadas.

-O que foi? O que aconteceu?

Um pesadelo estúpido, e ela estava assustada ao extremo. Ainda desorientada, estendeu as mãos para abraçá-lo.

-Você está bem... – disse ela bem baixinho, como que para se certificar.

-É claro que eu estou... – disse ele, a abraçando de volta. Então parou, começando a entender. – Você estava dormindo?

-Devo ter cochilado. Não dormi muito na última noite.

Ele a soltou, a mirando nos olhos.

-Está tendo pesadelos novamente? Comigo?

Ela concordou minimamente.

-Não envolvem mais a coveira... mas você no Iraque.

-Bones, eu estou aqui. Está tudo bem.

-Eu sei disso. Mas não consigo impedir os pesadelos de continuarem.

-Talvez você devesse falar com o Sweets, sabe? Mesmo você não gostando de psicologia, tenho certeza que ele poderia lhe ajudar com o problema.

Ela balançou a cabeça, devagar. Booth achou que ela estava teimando em negar, mas a verdade era que ela já havia falado alguns dias atrás, quando os pesadelos haviam se tornado frequentes demais, e não gostara nada da resposta de Sweets.

_Isso é um reflexo de seu medo de perdê-lo, não mais na guerra agora. Você sabe que ele está em um relacionamento novo e que as coisas serão diferentes, e está assustada._

Repentinamente se lembrando do email que lera de manhã, ela sentiu um aperto no peito, e acabou por soltar um soluço estrangulado.

Booth estava aturdido. Em todo o tempo que conhecia Brennan, dificilmente a vira tão frágil e exposta.

-Temperance... – disse ele, com todo carinho que conseguiu colocar na fala – Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui, não vou a lugar algum, e estes pesadelos vão passar. Está bem? Eu prometo, não vou te deixar.

Ela concordou, sentindo ele apertar com força as mãos dela, que estavam sobre o colo.

Nenhum dos dois notaria nada ao seu redor naquele momento. Mas, se olhassem com atenção, veriam uma Hannah extremamente impressionada do lado de fora.

Ela havia ido até ali para falar com a cientista, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com Booth ali, agachado à frente de uma Brennan às lágrimas.

A porta estando aberta, a jornalista ouviu a última frase proferida por ele, e viu o olhar intenso e protetor que ele direcionava à parceira. Era algo profundo, e ela se sentia uma criança, como se observasse algo muito maior que ela, algo que ainda não pudesse compreender.

Hannah resolveu sair dali.


	3. A reflexão

**Título:**Três lados  
**Autor: **Poly  
**Beta: **Marina, bat-nome MLSP  
**Capítulos:** 3/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:**Não pude me conter em parar no ponto que parei...  
Mas, para vocês terem uma ideia do que está por vir, se o nome desse capítulo é 'A reflexão', o nome do próximo é...  
Chutes? O que seria o mais lógico a seguir?  
_**Ms. Pad's:** No final da temporada? Ela podia entender isso antes... hahaha **Mikaelly:** Obrigada! Adoro esse jeito protetor dele, e realmente estou sentindo falta disso na série. Algo tinha que desencadear isso, não é?_

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - A reflexão**

_**HANNAH**_  
Depois de sair do Jeffersonian, Hannah andou por algum tempo e acabou no Diner.

Sentada em uma das banquetas, ela pensava a respeito de tudo aquilo. Estava imensamente zangada com Booth por ele não ter lhe contado o que acontcera no passado. Mas naquele exato momento, depois de ver a cena no Jeffersonian, outra coisa ocupava a atenção de sua mente.

Brennan parecia ser uma pessoa decidida, objetiva e inteligente. Por esse motivo que, desde um primeiro momento, Hannah havia se identificado com a mulher. Nunca pensou que a veria como acabara de ver. Havia algo de profundamente doloroso nas expressões delamais cedo.

-Ei, Hannah. Não havia visto você aqui! Tudo bem?

Hannah se sobressaltou, e só então percebeu que era Angela quem estava ali.

-Ótimo. Como está?

-Com fome. – respondeu Angela sorrindo.

Hannah sorriu também, mirando o imenso pedaço de torta embrulhado para viagem.

-Angela... você se ofenderia se eu perguntasse algo sobre a Dra. Brennan?

-Que tipo de pergunta?

-Sobre um comportamento que eu notei... e como não sei o porquê, tenho medo de perguntar diretamente a ela.

-E o comportamento seria...

-Ela parece ter um extremo medo de se envolver com as pessoas. E se agarrar àquelas que lhe são próximas de uma forma vital.

Angela sorriu.

-Querida, você é boa em análise. Isso descreve a Bren muito bem.

Hannah continuou a mirá-la, esperando por uma resposta.

-Ouça, vou te contar pois não é segredo. Mas não mencione o assunto com ela. - Hannah concordou com um 'ok' - Quando ela tinha quinze anos, os pais a deixarem. Ela e o irmão ficaram sozinhos, à época do natal. Não demorou muito tempo e o irmão dela foi embora também e a Brennan entrou no sistema.

Hannah ouviu com atenção. Por sua experiência no jornalismo, imaginou que a cientista devia ter algum tipo de trauma no passado. Mas ouvi-lo e associá-lo à pessoa que ela conhecia era algo a mais.

-Só imagino quão mudada ela ficou depois disso.

-A Brennan que você conhece hoje? Nem se compara à Brennan que eu conheci, seis anos atrás. Ela evoluiu muito, no campo de demonstrar seus sentimentos e se afeiçoar às pessoas. Eu a ajudei um pouco, mas o Booth é o maior merecedor das congratulações aqui. Se não fosse por ele, a Brennan ainda estaria fechada nela mesma.

Hannah concordou, e se manteve em silêncio, mesmo depois que Angela se despediu e saiu.

A cena que ela testemunhara no Jeffersonian tinha outras cores para ela. No momento em que a vira, ficou zangada. O ato parecia íntimo demais. Como Booth se atrevia a chegar àquele ponto com a parceira, e não ver nada de mais? Mas então, compreendendo o contexto que Angela explicara, tudo ficava mais claro.

Ela não podia nem imaginar tudo que os dois haviam passado juntos. Ela compreendia que ele quisesse consolar a parceira daquela forma. Brennan morria de medo de perdê-lo, e ele a assegurara que estaria sempre ali.

E ela se deu conta que não poderia competir com aquilo.

_**SEELEY**_  
Naquela noite, Booth não chegou a ir para casa. Estava no caminho quando recebeu uma ligação no celular. Um corpo havia sido encontrado perto de um rio, os agentes do FBI estavam a caminho, e precisavam da análise preliminar dele e de Brennan.

Suspirando, ele cortou a linha, apenas para discar outro número.

-Hannah? Querida, vou chegar mais tarde hoje...

_**TEMPERANCE**_  
-Bren, você deveria ir para casa.

Brennan se virou para Angela, logo atrás dela.

-Só vou terminar o molde da arma, e então irei.

-Estou falando sério, vá descansar. Já é tarde.

-Eu recomendo que _você_ vá descansar, Angela. Apesar de não estar em um estado avançado de gravidez, deve cuidar de sua saúde.

Angela sorriu, se aproximando da amiga e deixando um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Vou ligar para o laboratório quando chegar em casa e, se você ainda estiver aqui, vai se ver comigo, está ouvindo?

Brennan concordou, e voltou a atenção para os ossos à sua frente.

_**TEMPERANCE E SEELEY**_  
Brennan havia feito o molde da arma, e estava comparando com alguns objetos pelo computador quando ouviu passos às suas costas.

-Ei, Bones! Café! – disse Booth, trazendo dois copos de papel.

Ela aceitou o copo das mãos dele, levando distraidamente aos lábios. Ele segurou o pulso dela com força.

-Hey! Quantas vezes tenho que falar que está quente? Você vai se queimar!

Ela baixou a mão, pousando o copo na bancada ao lado do computador.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Booth? Já não deveria ter ido para casa?

-Passei no FBI e deixei a lista de suspeitos, assim o Jimmy pode trabalhar nelas amanhã cedo. E, como imaginei que você não devia ter ido embora ainda, passei pra te deixar o café.

-Obrigada. – disse ela, o mirando intensamente.

Ele desviou o olhar, voltando a atenção para a tela.

-Já descobriu algo sobre a arma?

-Não. Não tenho tanta eficiência como a Angela nessa parte do processo, e da forma como isso está indo, parece que vai levar horas.

-Então vamos embora, Bones. Eu te dou uma carona até em casa, e amanhã cedo você volta e termina isso.

-Eu vou ficar e esperar, estou com meu carro.

-Não, você vai comigo. Sabe Deus que horas você vai embora se eu te deixar. Você não anda dormindo direito, precisa descansar. E não quero você dirigindo sem ter dormido. Vamos, agora.

Ela finalmente se deixou levar, dando uma última olhada para o computador que ainda analisava as últimas possíveis armas.

A viagem de volta foi feita em silêncio. Finalmente longe do laboratório, Brennan se pôs a pensar no email que recebera da clínica. Booth se pôs a pensar no aniversário de Andy e no desejo de Brennnan de ter filhos.

Mas nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra a respeito do que se passava em suas cabeças. E quando ele estacionou o carro à frente do edifício dela, e ela desceu, tudo que disseram foi um 'boa noite'.

_**HANNAH E SEELEY**_  
Hannah acordou ouvindo o leve ressoar de uma respiração ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos e ali estava Booth.

Ela não o havia visto chegar na noite anterior, por isso, supunha que ele havia chego realmente tarde.

Ela se levantou, vestindo um roupão leve e indo até a cozinha.

Ainda tinha algumas coisas a tirar a limpo, e sabia que o próximo passo seria o Jeffersonian, algo que queria ter feito no dia anterior mas não conseguira. Mas lá não havia como disfarçar. Tinha que pensar em formas de descobrir o que estava faltando na história, pois ela sabia, faltava algo.

Ela não sentia raiva de Brennan... realmente não sentia. Mas com Booth a história era outra.

Ela refletia a respeito disso, enquanto esperava o café passar. Foi quando sentiu um movimento às suas costas.

-Bom... dia... – disse Booth, enquanto a abraçava pela cintura e pousava leves beijos no pescoço dela.

-Bom dia. – respondeu Hannah sem se virar - Achei que ia dormir mais.

-Não, tenho muitas coisas para fazer hoje.

-Chegou muito tarde ontem?

-Quase quatro horas. – disse ele, abrindo a geladeira atrás de leite.

-Ficou até esse horário trabalhando?

-Saí do FBI às três, mas passei no Jeffersonian. Tive que arrastar a Bones pra fora do laboratório. Se não fizesse isso, tenho certeza que ela teria virado a noite lá.

-Você a levou para casa?

-Sim, a deixei sã e salva, à frente do apartamento. Realmente espero que ela tenha dormido.

-Você costuma fazer muito isso? – perguntou Hannah, os olhos mirando a cafeteira.

-O quê?

-Cuidar dela dessa forma.

-Somos parceiros, Hannah. É o que parceiros fazem. – disse ele, dando de ombros.

Hannah concordou com um meneio, pensativa. Ele ficou a observá-la por alguns segundos, sabendo que havia algo de errado com a namorada. Mas decidiu esperar até que os dois se sentassem para tomar café, e correu para o quarto para se trocar. Não poderia demorar muito para sair. Hannah tomou o tempo para servir o café em duas canecas. Ele voltou e se sentou, e foi então que ela tomou a decisão.


	4. O confronto

**Título:**Três lados  
**Autor: **Poly  
**Beta: **Marina, bat-nome MLSP  
**Capítulos:** 4/?  
**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não  
**N/a:** Ok, acho que muitos de vocês estão esperando por esse momento na série... eu pelo menos estou. O próximo será o último... ou não. Não decidi ainda se serão mais um ou dois capítulos. Anyway, até lá.

_**Mikaelly**, alguns de seus desejos serão realizados nesse capítulo ;) **ExcellentDriver**, entendo bem o que você quer dizer com as 'vozes'. Às vezes, quando imagino cenas, tenho que parar e me perguntar por que estou pensando em inglês. É que é estranho imaginar os personagens falando em português... hahaha Obrigada por comentar. **Ms. Pad's, **exatamente! E o que acontece quando ela escuta isso dele? Keep reading. ** Taah-s2, **estou só esperando o momento que ela descobrir algum desses fatos na série. Por que vai ser muito chato se isso não acontecer! **mary-gwg**, rena banana - eu ri. Obrigada pelo review! **Angie, **vamos combinar que Brennan e Hannah lado a lado, em relação a Booth, não tem nem comparação né... e ela vai evitar muita dor de cabeça se descobrir isso por si só.  
_

_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4 - O confronto**

**HANNAH E SEELEY**  
Hannah iria perguntar sem malícia nenhuma, exatamente como da primeira vez, para poder sondar a reação dele.

-Seeley? A Dra. Brennan é uma pessoa realmente incrível. Nesse tempo todo que vocês trabalharam juntos, você nunca sentiu nada por ela?

-Por que você está me perguntando isso?

-Curiosidade.

-Não sei por que essa curiosidade repentina. Eu já te disse, eu e a Bones somos amigos e parceiros. Ponto.

-Está bem. – disse ela, erguendo as mãos. Mas não havia desistido ainda. Usaria da informação que havia conseguido, para ver se o pegava – É que um dia desses eu estava no Founding Fathers conversando com um dos funcionários do laboratório e ouvi uma história de que vocês dois já se envolveram. Foi isso que acendeu minha curiosidade.

-Quem te contou isso?

-Quem não vem ao caso agora, eu...

-Já se envolveram é uma expressão muito vaga. – a voz dele estava mais rude, e a postura mais ereta.

E a negação dele começou a irritar a jornalista. Se ele insistia em negar, estava tentando esconder algo mais dela.

-Vocês estavam bêbados e se beijaram! Quase dormiram juntos! Vai negar isso? Vai dizer que não é um envolvimento?

-Quem te falou isso? – repetiu ele, mais firme. De repente, se ergueu da cadeira – Eu vou _matar_ o Sweets!

-O quê? Não! Seeley, por que acha que foi o Sweets? Eu falei que foi alguém do laboratório...

-E eu não acreditei. As únicas pessoas que são próximas da Brennan no laboratório são a Cam, o Hodgins e a Angela. A Cam desconhece a história, se o Hodgins sabe, é por meio da Angela, e nunca sairia contando. E a Angela nunca contaria a história para você só por curiosidade. Eu não contei a ninguém, a Brennan só contaria à Angela, então só me resta o Sweets, que ouviu a história e pode muito bem ter dado com a língua nos dentes. – disse ele em um frenesi, a mente funcionando de forma acelerada.

Hannah tentou contra-argumentar, mas ele já estava na porta. Ela não podia ir contra a lógica dele. Ele conhecia cada uma daquelas pessoas bem demais, e havia acertado na mosca.

-Se você não quer falar no assunto é por que se sente culpado! – gritou ela, dando alguns passos na direção da porta.

Booth se virou, um dedo em riste.

-Eu nunca, nunca me sentiria culpado pelo que sinto pela Bones!

Ele parou, percebendo o que falara. Hannah ficou no mesmo lugar, respirando rápido.

_Sinto._ No presente.

Ele baixou o dedo, mas não o tom de voz.

-Eu nunca desisti dela, mas ela desistiu de mim, está bem? E vou ter que conviver com isso.

-Isso aconteceu antes ou depois de vocês decidirem ter um filho juntos? – disse Hannah, tirando a carta da manga.

Booth ficou a mirá-la por alguns segundos sem entender.

-Ligaram da clínica. – esclareceu a jornalista. – Por que você não me contou que teve um relacionamento que não deu certo com a Dra. Brennan? Eu teria entendido.

-Nós não tivemos um relacionamento. – disse ele, pontuando cada palavra, com raiva.

-Ok, decidir ter um filho é algo que amigos fazem todos os dias.

-Não era meu filho, está bem? Era dela! Ela queria um filho e eu concordei em... doar. Mas nós discutimos a respeito, por que ela não queria que eu me envolvesse com a criança, e ela acabou por desistir da ideia.

Hannah ouviu tudo com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Levou a mão aos cabelos, bagunçando-os.

-Meu Deus, Seeley. Você está mais enrolado nisso do que eu imaginava.

-Enrolado no quê?

-Você ainda a ama, não é?

Booth não teve coragem de encará-la, mirando o chão em vez disso. Ela aceitou o silêncio como uma confirmação.

Ele ergueu os olhos e ela sentiu como se, naquele momento, estivessem em uma despedida.

-Eu preciso ir, Hannah... – ele vestiu o paletó, saindo para o corredor. – Tchau.

Hannah ouviu o barulho da porta batendo, mas não saiu do lugar enquanto o namorado se afastava. Sim, aquilo era uma despedida.

**TEMPERANCE E HANNAH**  
Era cedo, mas Brennan já trabalhava há algumas horas. Passou em sua sala para buscar alguns relatórios, e foi então que notou Hannah, que se aproximava. Abriu um sorriso para a mulher, que não retribuiu.

Hannah, que estava sempre de bom humor, que raramente deixava de sorrir, parecia apressada e nervosa.

-Aconteceu algo?

-Preciso falar com você.

As duas entraram na sala. Hannah bateu a porta.

-O Booth está bem?

Hannah sorriu. Se não incluísse o fato de Booth ter saído do apartamento da forma como saíra, então sim, ele estava bem.

-Nada aconteceu, apenas preciso desesperadamente tirar uma dúvida.

Brennan a mirou, estranhando. Deixou a pasta que carregava sobre a mesa.

Hannah já havia abandonado a ideia da investigação sem levantar suspeitas. Tudo alcançara proporções que ela não imaginava. Agora, ela só queria entender o molde final da história. Mais por teimosia, pois tinha certeza que isso não mudaria nada àquela altura.

-Diga, Hannah.

-Dra. Brennan, peço que me diga com sinceridade. O que aconteceu entre você e o Seeley no passado? De uma forma romântica?

Brennan refletiu.

-Desconsiderando os 'abraços de caras' que eram completamente profissionais... Três beijos. Nos lábios. Quase dormimos juntos, mas não chegamos a consumar.

-Três? – Hannah só sabia de um, o que Sweets mencionara.

-Tecnicamente o segundo não pode ser considerado um b... – Brennan se interrompeu, vendo que Hannah a mirava boquiaberta. Então acrescentou - Mas nada disso importa. Mesmo o Booth tendo pedido por isso, nós nunca nos envolvemos, realmente.

-O Seeley pediu por um relacionamento?

-Sim. Mas eu neguei.

-Espere, quando foi isso?

-Pouco antes de viajarmos.

Mesmo Brennan tentando esconder, Hannah viu, por alguns ínfimos segundos, a expressão de dor que passou por seu rosto. Ela estava se esforçando imensamente em parecer não se afetar pelas lembranças.

Mas a declaração de Brennan fez Hannah finalmente compreender aonde ia a peça final do quebra-cabeça.

Booth havia se declarado, e a cientista, da mesma forma como Sweets havia descrito, negara, com medo.

E Booth resolvera seguir em frente.

E a encontrara no Iraque e tentara convencer a si mesmo que Brennan era passado, que ele estava pronto para um relacionamento no qual as duas partes concordassem.

_Estava errado, Seeley._

-Estava errado...

-Me desculpe? – disse Brennan a mirando.

Hannah percebeu que havia falado em voz alta.

Olhou para a Dra. Temperance Brennan, provavelmente a única mulher na vida de seu namorado. E se deu conta que realmente não conseguia odiá-la. Seria mais fácil odiá-la, mas Hannah não conseguia.

Desde que a conhecera, a Dra. Brennan havia sido extremamente cordial com ela. Havia lhes incentivado, havia conquistado sua amizade, e nunca fizera nada pra prejudicá-los.

Brennan queria que Booth fosse feliz. E se isso incluísse ela, Hannah, tudo bem.

Altruísmo. Quão altruísta era aquela cientista.

Ela sentiu a garganta trancar. Precisava entender seus sentimentos a respeito de tudo aquilo. Precisava de papel e caneta.

Se virando, saiu da sala sem falar mais nada.

E Brennan ficou olhando para a porta aberta, por onde Hannah havia sumido.

**SEELEY**  
Booth saiu da sala de Sweets, fumegando. O psicólogo acabara por confessar o que dissera a Hannah. E tentara, sem sucesso, garantir que aquilo era o melhor. Que Hannah precisava saber de tudo.

Booth ainda estava de cabeça quente com a discussão. Talvez devesse ter contado a ela, não? Ter sido sincero, desde a primeira vez que ela lhe perguntara. A mulher era uma jornalista, por Deus!

Mas o que não saía de sua cabeça era a frase que ela havia proferido.

_Você ainda a ama. Não é?_

Por mais que aquilo fosse verdade, de que adiantava? Brennan não queria um relacionamento, fim de conversa.

Ao que parecia, ele ficaria sozinho novamente.

**TEMPERANCE**  
Depois que Hannah saiu do escritório de Brennan, ela ficou um longo tempo pensando. O que havia causado aquele surto inesperado na mulher? Então, uma epifania repentina a atingiu. Abrindo novamente o email, pegou o número de telefone da clínica de fertilização. Falando com a atendente, descobriu que ela havia entrado em contato com Booth, e deixara um recado em sua casa.

Brennan pegou a bolsa e saiu.


	5. A solução

**_N/a:_**_Não sei se é o que esperavam, mas em minha cabeça, o desfecho deve ser esse. Sim, esse é o capítulo final. Mas prometo ainda postar um pequeno epílogo.__ :)  
__Obrigado a todos que leram e acompanharam, obrigado à super-beta Nina._

_**ExcellentDriver**, pois é, só esses dois pra acreditar nessa balela... **Angie**, dez capítulos? Acho que não rola de enrolar tudo isso... Sim, esse é o último. Para seu consolo, teremos um pequeno epílogo a seguir. E quanto à sua dúvida: sim, foram três beijos. Dois no episódio 100 e um no episódio de natal, embaixo do visgo. **Mikaelly, **é como eu digo... a Hannah não sabe o ninho de vespas que se meteu... **Ms. Pad's, **só no final da temporada? Não diz uma coisa dessas, não sei se aguento essa dinâmica a temporada inteira...  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – A solução**

_A incrível jornalista descobriu tudo a respeito da história do jogador e da cientista e, sabendo que nunca poderia se doar a alguém que não se doaria completamente a ela, tomou uma decisão. O jogador teria que escolher se queria deixar o passado de lado e ter uma vida junto dela, ou confessar a si mesmo que nunca conseguiria fazer isso._

_O problema era que ele já havia tomado sua decisão._

_Então Hannah Burley, 32, deve sair de cena._

_Se ela, pela primeira vez, tiver errado em seu faro jornalístico, ele vai até a estação de trem buscá-la. Na plataforma L, do trem que parte para Boston. Mas se ela tiver acertado como tantas vezes antes, conseguirá pegar o trem sem incidentes, e ele, alguns anos à frente, só se lembrará dela como uma delicada lembrança de um pequeno momento que passou._

Era isso que Brennan tinha em mãos, no momento que entrou no apartamento de Booth. Havia decidido que precisava falar com ele, falar com Hannah, e resolver todo aquele mal-entendido. Não queria acabar com o relacionamento do parceiro por causa de algo estúpido causado pela falta de comunicação.

Ela havia tomado o tempo de ir até o FBI e procurá-lo, mas ele não estava lá. Seu celular só caía na caixa de mensagens.

Então Brennan resolvera ir até o apartamento dele e, depois de bater várias vezes, sem receber resposta, pegou a chave reserva que sempre usava, escondida perto da porta, e entrou.

Não imaginou o que poderia encontrar. Talvez Hannah, sozinha, brava. Talvez Booth sem saber de nada. Mas encontrou o apartamento vazio. E a folha de papel sobre a mesa imediatamente chamou sua atenção.

Hannah pegara suas coisas e estava indo embora. Sem nem mesmo falar com Booth.

Brennan se desesperou. O que havia acabado de fazer?

Com o papel em mãos, ela saiu do apartamento feito um raio. Antes de entrar no carro, digitou uma mensagem rápida.

_Vá p estação trem Pltfrma L Urgente Rápido. B._

Assim que a mensagem foi enviada para Booth, Brennan deu a partida no carro. Hannah ia embora. Booth ia odiá-la.

Ela chegou à estação faltando cinco minutos para as três. Sabendo que as viagens mais longas partiam em horas cheias, ela correu.

-Hannah! – gritou ela, vendo os cabelos loiros da mulher se destacarem em meio à multidão.

Hannah se virou, impressionada. Por que Brennan estava ali?

-Você não pode ir embora assim, sem mal falar com Booth.

Hannah franziu o cenho.

-Até meus pais aprenderam que sou eu quem faço meu caminho, da forma que quero. E Seeley sabe disso.

-Você precisa conversar com ele a respeito, ele vai me odiar se souber que o que eu falei, pode, de alguma forma, ter influenciado sua decisão.

-Ele não vai, Dra. Brennan. Ele nunca seria capaz de odiá-la. E o que você falou apenas confirmou o que eu já havia descoberto.

-O quê?

-Que eu não posso ficar com o Seeley, uma vez que ele nunca será inteiramente meu. Não poderia conviver com isso.

Brennan mirou a outra, ainda confusa.

-O Seeley me disse... que ele nunca desistiu de você, apesar de você ter desistido dele. E eu sei, agora eu vejo, que o esforço que ele estava colocando em nosso relacionamento na verdade era o esforço em esquecer você. Mas no fundo ele nunca tomou a resolução completa de seguir em frente, apesar de querer provar a si mesmo que sim. Ele nunca... acho que ele nunca irá conseguir.

Brennan trocou de pés, desconfortável.

-Hannah, você não pode partir sem falar com ele. – insistiu a cientista.

-Acredite, assim é melhor. Nos livramos de muito melodrama. Console ele, Dra. Brennan. Ele não vai nem se lembrar que eu parti.

Ela ajeitou melhor a mochila que trazia nas costas e puxou as duas malas aos seus pés, pronta para subir no trem.

-Você acredita em contos de fadas? – disse Hannah, parada à porta do vagão, um olhar divertido.

-Claro que não. – respondeu Brennan sem pestanejar.

-Bem, algumas vezes eles realmente existem, é só prestar atenção.

Ela sorriu ante a cara confusa da cientista, e subiu no vagão.

-Foi um prazer conhecê-la, mesmo que por circunstâncias tão estranhas. Tente ser feliz.

Hannah se afastou para os compartimentos finais do trem, que logo se pôs em movimento. E Brennan ficou olhando o trem partir, a folha de papel esquecida em uma das mãos. Não entendia completamente o que havia acabado de acontecer. Hannah havia desistido de Booth? E havia pedido para que ela tomasse conta dele?

Novamente ela baixou os olhos para o papel, o virando nas mãos. Foi então que notou uma pequena frase, no verso da folha.

_Evitar a felicidade com medo que ela acabe, é o melhor meio de se tornar infeliz.__  
__Albert Einsten_

Aquilo era para ela, e teve um apelo imediato. Sorrindo, ela baixou a folha de papel. Sua admiração por Hannah havia crescido imensuravelmente. Brennan se virou para ir embora e foi então que notou, ao longe, um Booth apressado passando por uma quantidade considerável de pessoas amontoadas em frente a um dos guichês.

Só então ela se lembrou da mensagem de texto que havia enviado a ele.

Ele trazia seu semblante preocupado e, Brennan sabia, só não sacara a arma por que o lugar estava cheio de gente.

Ela sorriu, sentindo o discurso que Hannah proferira aflorar. Sentindo a preocupação, que podia ler em nos olhos de Booth, algo genuíno e lisonjeiro.

Ela deu um passo, e depois outro. Estava dando o terceiro, largo, para se aproximar mais rápido, quando ele a viu. Ela pôde ler a análise inicial nos olhos dele, e então o alívio. Ambos encurtavam a distância mais e mais, e ela mantinha o sorriso tranquilo no rosto.

-Bones, ainda bem, me assustei com a sua men...

Mas ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, atacado pela profusão de sentimentos que finalmente havia arrebatado a cientista. Ela agarrou o colarinho da camisa dele e o puxou para um beijo completo, extasiante, único.

Ele correspondeu depois de alguns milésimos de segundos de confusão. Não sabia o que havia tomado o corpo da amiga de tantos anos. Mas, fosse o que fosse, era bom.

Ela descolou os lábios dos dele, tão sem fôlego quanto ele estava. O sorriso ainda brincava em sua boca.

-Bones, o que...

Ela deixou mais um selinho rápido nos lábios dele, como se não pudesse se conter.

-Foi por isso que me chamou aqui com tanta urgência? – sussurrou ele, sentindo um sorriso se irradiar em seu rosto também.

Ela se lembrou do pedaço de papel meio amassado, esquecido em sua mão esquerda.

-Aqui, você pode ler no caminho. – disse, o puxando pelo braço na direção da saída da estação.

-Caminho? Caminho pra onde?

-Para o Diner, ora. Estou morta de fome. Ou você prefere outro lugar?

Ele ficou na dúvida entre responder, ler o papel que ela tinha estendido, e enchê-la de perguntas para que tudo fizesse sentido.

-Por que me chamou aqui, afinal? – perguntou ele, escolhendo a última opção.

Brennan parou de andar. Esperava poder sentar e explicar a situação toda com calma, mas não conseguiria aquietá-lo até que fizessem isso.

-Booth, a Hannah foi embora.

Ele ficou a mirá-la alguns segundos, processando a informação.

-Por isso pediu para eu vir até aqui com urgência? para impedí-la de ir? - disse depois de um tempo, a expressão não muito feliz.

Brennan concordou.

-Eu esperava consertar toda a situação. Hoje ela surgiu na minha sala, fazendo perguntas sobre nós dois, e eu respondi sinceramente. Achei que pudesse ter estragado tudo para você.

Booth ergueu a mão, passando-a pelos cabelos, pouco à vontade.

-Eu já havia estragado tudo antes, Bones. Ela me perguntou há algum tempo atrás se havia algo entre nós, e eu disse que não. Se eu tivesse sido sincero... – ele suspirou – Mas nada disso mais importa. Nós dois tivemos uma discussão hoje de manhã, e eu soube que era o fim.

-Eu sinto muito.

-Não sinta. Eu e ela, somos dois adultos, era o melhor a acontecer. E eu disse à Hannah... - adicionou ele, cauteloso - ...que, apesar de você ter desistido de mim...

-Você não desistiu de mim. Sim, ela me contou isso.

Booth sorriu, e o sorriso alcançou seus olhos. Há algum tempo que Brennan não via aquele sorriso no rosto dele, ou mesmo aquele olhar voltado para ela. Ela sentira falta disso.

-E isso te fez repensar o fato, Bones?

-Não, Booth. Eu já havia repensado. Desde os meses que eu passei na Indonésia. Mas quando vi o email... – ela parou, momentaneamente pensativa.

-Email? Que email?

-Acho que foi isso que começou tudo, Booth. Recebi um email da clínica de fertilização, uma vez que o contrato expirou e eles querem saber o que fazer com a doação. Eles ligaram para sua casa também.

Booth a olhou, sondando-a.

-O que você quer fazer com a doação, Bones?

Ela o mirou nos olhos, decidindo que deveria ser sincera com ele.

-Booth, eu só desisti... por que não era o que você queria. Mas eu ainda quero muito ter um filho. E levando em conta que a partir dos 35 anos aumenta-se o risco de engrav...

-Eu entendi. – disse ele, jogando o braço em torno os ombros dela. – Eu sugiro que você ligue para a clínica e suspenda o contrato...

-Mas eu acabei de dizer...

-... suspenda o contrato, Bones. Assim nós podemos realizar o seu desejo da forma tradicional.

Ela ainda estava com uma careta confusa, mas assim que ouviu ele falar desanuviou a expressão.

-Ah, por meio de intercurso sexual, você quer dizer.

Ele enrugou a testa, como se ouvisse um palavrão.

-Não fale assim, Bones. Ouça aqui. – ele ficou de frente para ela, as mãos ainda em seus ombros – Pelo seu ato, interpretei que você quer ir em frente com um contrato social.

Brennan sorriu ante a escolha de palavras dele.

-Certo.

-Um contrato social significa envolvimento emocional, significa ter um filho e me deixar participar da vida dele.

-Certo. – Brennan disse novamente, o sorriso ainda no rosto.

-Então, Dra. Brennan, nada mais natural que intercurso sexual, certo?

-Certo. – disse ela uma última vez.

-Agora vamos deixar de lado o squintenês e falar apropriadamente. Quer ter esse filho comigo, Bones?

-Eu sempre quis, Booth, e você sabe disso.

Ele sorriu, subindo a mão que estava no ombro dela para a nuca, e a puxando para mais um beijo.

Um turista que passava com a câmera em mãos parou para fotografar a cena do casal em um beijo apaixonado, no meio do terminal lotado de pessoas que continuavam seu dia-a-dia como se nada fora do comum estivesse acontecendo, sem nem ao menos notar aquele pequeno momento mágico bem à frente dos olhos.

Checando a foto no visor da câmera o homem pensou por um momento em como deveria ser a história de amor daqueles dois, que pareciam tão envolvidos um com o outro.

Ele nem tinha ideia.


	6. Epílogo

**Título:**Três lados  
**Autor: **Poly  
**Beta: **Marina, bat-nome MLSP  
**Capítulos:** 6/6  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**N/a:** O epílogo é realmente curto e simples, mas espero que gostem.  
Obrigado a todos que acompanharam, comentaram e favoritaram. E até a próxima. ;)

* * *

**Epílogo**

-O que há a respeito dessa matéria afinal?

Hannah ergueu os olhos para o moreno de olhos verdes, a mirando divertido.

-Nada... gostei de escrevê-la.

Ele puxou a matéria da mão dela, lendo o título.

-Garota ganha prêmio estadual por trabalho inovador em feira de ciências. – ele olhou novamente para a namorada – Sério, Hannah? Você já escreveu coisas muito mais interessantes que isso.

Ela deu de ombros.

-Às vezes as menores são as mais significativas.

O homem sorriu para ela, e então voltou os olhos para a matéria, lendo-a por completo.

-Por que essa última pergunta? Não tinha muito a ver com o assunto.

Ela sorriu.

-Ela é uma criança, Aaron.

Ele deu de ombros, aceitando a resposta e lhe estendendo a folha de jornal de volta.

Ela correu os olhos pela resposta da menina à questão que o namorado mencionara.

"_Você acredita em contos de fadas?"  
"Eu sei que eles não existem de verdade. Mas acho legal de imaginar."_

Analítica, exatamente como a mãe. Mas com uma pequena incrementada do pai.

**FIM**


End file.
